More Than Just a Friend
by YouKnoWhoElseNeededAirSNORKELS
Summary: Sulley and Mike have been best friends since the beginning of time. Well, actually since the end of college...Anyway, what happens when one night, they decide to confess how they REALLY feel? How will/will Boo find out? Read to find out! Rated T for 1 small bad word. It goes by quickly and it's not SUPER bad. If you spot it, you spot it. If not, it doesn't matter. Fav and review!
1. So No Spaghetti?

**First off, I want to say, if you don't like the sound of this story, don't read. This was an idea that popped into my head while lying in bed, almost late at night. **

**So this takes place six years after MI. In case you couldn't figure out how old Boo is, she's about 9. Plus, she is shy. By the way, I do ****not**** own Monsters, Inc. Reviews are always welcome! Rated T for, so far, one small word but it's possible I will add in other small words as well. Nothing too bad, and it's quick.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's POV<strong>_

There I was, sitting on my stool, telling jokes. There Jack was. Jack is the kid that I see most days, or _nights_ for him, when I come into his room and make him laugh. Usually he would find my stories boring and think they were nonsense, but the one that got him the most was the act at the end. That kid would laugh his head off. I still remember that first time I met him, when I swallowed the microphone. Good times.

Today was different. I told a joke about a bull and his son.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"What did the bull say when his son was leaving for college?"_

_Jack stared at Mike._

_"Bi-son!"_

_Jack started cracking up._

To be honest, that's not even close to the best joke I've told.

What was also different about today was that, sitting next to me, on a smaller stool, was my temporary observer. Her job was to watch what I do and just to make sure I was keeping the kid entertained.

Today, she looked very pretty- well, she always does. But, it's not that I would ever be attracted to her; She's... not my type... Plus, she's too young for me anyway.

My point is, she looked very nice.

I finished up the act, and my assistant followed me out. I took her hand and she smiled. We were best friends, that's the most i could ask for. Besides... I already had a crush on a co-worker...

After I sent the door off, I turned around and saw my other best friend, Sulley.

"Hey, great job today, Mikey!"

"Thanks! I couldn't have done so well without the help from this one, here," I said, pointing my hand at our friend.

"Thanks again for watching her. I had a some busy meetings to attend."

"No problem at all, it was fun. Right Boo?"

Boo smiled and nodded.

**_Later that afternoon..._**

* * *

><p><strong>~Third-person POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>At the end of the work day, Sulley had gone to bring Boo back home, while Mike started to head home so he could begin preparing dinner. He had asked Sulley if it was okay that he made dinner a little bit fancy. Sulley approved.<em> 'What's nicer than two best friends just having a nice dinner?'<em> he thought.

When Sulley reached their home, he announced, "Hey, I'm home. Dinner smells delicious-" After locking the door, he turned around to find a wonderfully set table with a vase of roses (one practically dead,) and a soothing song. Then, Mike answered his cell phone and the tune stopped. "Hello?" There was a 3-second silence. "Ah, damn prank callers..." He shook his head in anger. Mike then calmed down. "Okay, now.." Sulley thought for moment. "Uh, hey, Mike? When you said you wanted to have a nicer dinner tonight, I just thought you meant that we would upgrade to spaghetti, or something like that..." "Do you not like it?" "No, no! Of coarse I like it! It's just that I was expecting something a little less...romantic, even. But, no, it's great." Sulley smiled. "I love it."

After about ten minutes of eating their Filet Minion and talking, Mike decided to ask something that had been on his mind all day. "Sul? Listen, you know that you're my best friend, so..." Sulley then looked concerned. "Is everything alright, buddy?" "Yea. What I'm trying to say is that... You are my best friend, and you have been for a pretty long time now, heck, ever since college. My point is, that truth be told, the real reason I made this dinner so fancy, is because sometimes I kind of think of you as... more than just a friend..." "Mike, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that I think...I might have feelings for you...And I'm nervous because what if you don't like me back? Then it will probably ruin our friendship and this would all be awkward-" He was cut off by a bear hug from Sulley. The big guy smiled and said softly, "Mikey, your feelings could never mess with our friendship. You don't control how you feel. And, if you 'like' me in that way, that's totally fine. I get it. I won't tell anyone." Mike smiled. "Thanks for understanding." "And, to be honest," Sulley started to say, shyly, "I think I like you, too..."

Before they knew it, the night was done with.


	2. The Next Day

**Here is chapter two! Hope that first chapter wasn't too bad, whether it wasn't written good, or... just plain awkward...Anyway, at the time I wrote it, it was late at night and it sounded like a pretty good idea. It still does, actually. (:**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school and stuff. OH! And I almost forgot, I decided to make Boo 11, rather than 9 or 10 like I said.**

**I do not own Disney, Pixar, Monsters, Inc. or anything else by** **them.**

**By the way, I do not own Apple's iPod Touch, Disney, or any other brands you could possibly recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The next morning~<strong>

The sun was shining and some two-headed monster-pigeons flew past Sulley's bedroom window. As he sat up to watch them, he remembered last night. All he could do was smile.

_**~Boo's POV~**_

I was sitting at my desk in class. I swear, sixth-grade history could not get any more boring. As Mrs. T. talked, and talked, and talked, I day-dreamt about seeing my friends later. When I got home, they would pick me up, vis my closet.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 hours and 45 minutes later~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3rd Person POV~<strong>_

At 3 P.M., school was dismissed and Boo walked to the front of the school to a shady tree and sat down. Figuring it would take her sister, Hope, a little while to drive from work to the school to pick Boo up, Boo decided to start on some homework. She pulled out her binder and then her math page. At the top of the paper, she wrote, "Mary G. Math 6 period 2."

10 minutes and a finished math paper later, Hope texted Mary. _"Hey, almost there." _Mary packed up her stuff and as she got up, she noticed Cole and Luke, who were best friends. But, soemtimes Mary suspected they were more than just that.

Just then, Mary's best guy friend from school came over to her.

"Hey Jack." "Hey, Mary! So, are you and your friend going to come visit me again tonight?"

Mary remember about Sulley and Mike. She had to get home.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe, I am going to visit him, though."

Then, Hope's car pulled up.

"Well, see 'ya, Mary." "Bye, jack. See you later today possibly," Mary said before opening the car's passenge door.

"hey. How was your Monday," asked Hope. "It was fine. Very boring, though. Hey, is it okay if I go with Mike and Sulley tonight? I won't be gone too late." "Sure, I guess."

When they got home, Mary ran up to her room. As she sat on her bed, she hadn't noticed that her puppy, Avalon, followed her to her room. Avalon was a blonde-colored _Chiweenie-_ a mix between a Chihuahua and a Dachshund.

Shejumped onto the bed and sat next to Mary. "Hey, girl," Boo said as she smiled. Avalon panted, making her look like she was smiling, then licked Mary's hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her closet door. Avalon looked at the door and barked. "Hey! It's okay," Mary chuckled as she stood up.

She went over to her closet and opened the door. Boo saw her two best friends. "Hey, Boo," Sulley said, "And hello to you, Avalon." "Hey Kitty, hi Mike. Hey, I'll be right back," Mary announced as she ran to the upstairs hallway outside her room.

_**~Mike's POV~**_

It was silent. We were both, more than likely, still thinking about last night. Even though after confessing out feelings, it was still a little awkward. I chose to bring it up. "So, uh, dinner last night was nice..." "Yeah," Sulley chuckled softly, "yeah it was."

There was another couple of seconds of silence, until I decided to be brave and ask, "Sulley, i know we just admitted how we feel about each other last night, but I feel like we're already so much closer now, and..." "I fell you're trying to ask...if I want to date you?" Mike nodded. Sulley accepted and they both smiled.

_**~While that was happening...~**_

Mary walked out of her room, pulling her door closed enough for it to hit the door's frame but not locking into place.

Once in the hallway, she looked over the landing down at her sister and said, "Bye, Hope, I'm leaving." "Okay, be home by 9:30." "Alright, see 'ya. Bye Avalon." When she returned to her room, her friends were gone. Mary figured they were waiting for her in the small room that they stored her door in.

Mary threw on a dark-turquoise zipper hoodie to help disguise herself, although most people already knew who she was. Mary then got out one of those really small backpacks and put her cell phone along with a mini water bottle inside. Mary then grabbed her iPod Touch which had her big teal headphones connected to it. She placed the headphones around her neck and walked over to her mirror. "Swag," Boo thought to herself.

Once opening the closet door, Mary left her room and pulled the door closed. After turning around to inform her friend she was ready, Boo froze. She could not believe what had caught her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who had been with this story all the way so far. Thanks for being patient, and feel free to leave a review!<strong>

**Oh, and 1 more thing before I go... 2 spoilers for upcoming story stuff:**

**1) "More Than Just a Friend" 3rd chapter's title- SPOILER: "An Awkward Explanation'**

**And spoiler 2) This is a spoiler for my next upcoming story. Here's your hint for now: It's a fanfic on a T.V. show about a family...**


	3. Was I Dreaming the Whole Time? Or not

**Okay, so before I *finally* start this chapter, I want to add a few notes: First, just to warn you, this chapter will have fluff parts (just kissing.) And second, I decided to make chapter 3 the final chapter. That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter, on "More Than Just a Friend"...<em>

_"...Boo froze. She could not believe what had caught her eye."_

* * *

><p>Boo just stood there, her hand still around the doorknob. She could not look away from this. She barely saw much of them kissing, but the awkwardness was Sulley and Mike staring at Boo, and Boo staring straight back to them. She looked scarred. "Luke and Cole..," was all she said. "Um, Boo, are you okay," asked Sulley. She ran back to her room, and jumped onto her bed burying her face in the pillow. They followed her. "You want to pretend none of this even happened," Mike asked. She looked up. "Okay, yeah." They walked out of her room and as Sulley deactivated the door, Boo pulled the laces on her hoodie to disguise herself.<p>

Once finally in the halls of Monsters Inc., Boo noticed that everyone was still there, making kids laugh. Through her hoodie, she whispered to Mike, "Hey, you know that kid Jack, right?

"Yep."

"Cool. Can I visit him for a bit?"

"Sure," Mike replied. "I have an idea..."

Mike had a plan so that people wouldn't figure Boo wasn't just a random monster going into a kid's door.

**_~At the entrance to Laugh Floor F.~_**

"So Mike, our new part-timer, Mary, will be your assistant from now on," Sulley said loud enough for some people to hear, but not yelling. "Okay, great," replied Mike.

He brought down jack's door at a station. Mary and himself went inside.

When they were within the portal to the Human World, Jack was lying in bed, reading a book. When he looked up, he saw his best friend and favorite monster. "Mary!" Jack yell-whispered. He took off the covers, ran, and gave her a hug. "Monster!" He went to Mike. "Kid, I keep telling you. My name isn't mo- oh what's the use..."

At the end of the Monster World day, Mary and Mike went to Sulley's office. Then, it got weird. They knocked, but there was no answer. They knocked again, but this time they heard talking.

As the two opened the door and entered, they saw Sulley with a bat. he was standing behind one of the guest chairs in front of his desk. "Sulley, what's wrong?!" Mike asked, concerned, as they entered the some-what small office. As Mary faced Sulley's computer, she saw a really quick flash of purple.

Suddenly, the bat was yanked out of Sulley's hand and it started quickly floating towards Mary. Then, it hit her...literally!

**_~Sometime after__ that~_**

Boo awoke with a headache. '_What day is it?'_ she wondered. She sat up and realized she was in her bed. Boo got up and nearly stumbled over as she went downstairs. Hope wasn't up yet. Mary then walked over to her phone. "9:07 a.m. Tuesday, October 4," it read.

She went back up to her room along with her cell phone. Mary assumed that Hope was not making her attend school, because she hadn't woken her up yet. Then, Mary got to thinking, '_Was I dreaming the whole time?'_

10 minutes later, Hope woke up. Mary explained to her sister that her headache was now pretty bad, so Hope allowed her to stay home.

"I had a crazy dream last night..." Mary started to say,. "Oh, really? I don't think you slept too well last night. You said stuff about how you were hit by floating baseball bat...I thought I shouldn't have questioned," informed Hope.

_'So it was_ _a dream. I remember that part. I must have slept-talked..,' _Boo thought. "Wow, wacky."

Hope and Mary giggled, then Mary asked if she could go with Sulley and Mike just for a little bit. of course, Hope said yes.

After texting Sulley that she was not going to school today, Sulley came and got her. In the process of slipping on her hoodie, Boo realized something; she was wearing the same clothes as in the dream. After having a giggle, she changed clothes (remembering that those were also the same ones she wore yesterday as well,) then zipped up the jacket.

Once meeting up with her friends, they decided Mike was going to stay at their home with Boo for the rest of the day.

On the walk home, she thought about her crazy dream, seeing Jack the first night was even a part of it. When her and Mike got home, she said that she was going to take a nap. After making her way to the living room of the apartment, she passed the dining room table. On the edge of the table was a rose petal. She loved roses, except this one was different. This one was...dead. Boo shrugged it off and approached the couch and fell asleep.

**_ ~The End~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sure, your sister lets you stay home from school because of a bad headache, but she still let's you go out with your friends...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! By the way, if you didn't get the part about her noticing the dead rose petal, it means IT WAS NOT A DREAM AFTERALL! None of it was a dream. I also mentioned that she remembered, in "dream," seeing Jack the first night, because that was the same night as the romantic dinner.<strong>

**Favorite, follow, and review! (Please don't be mean about your suggestions/comments. Thanks.)**

**I also wanted to ask something from you guys; how did you like the pairing of Mike/Sulley? Should I do a Halloween special continuing with them? Let me know either by private messaging me or leaving a comment.**

**Thanks to all for reading and sticking with this story! I appreciate all your patience 9if any of you are still out there. LOL.)**

**Have a great day! -ADH9105**


End file.
